The objective of this study is to examine the effects of eproxindine hydrochloride on VPC suppression when given as a single IV 20 minute infusion of 50-100 mg to patients with chronic stable ventricular premature complexes and to examine the safety and tolerance of eproxindine hydrochloride when given intravenously to patients.